The Story Goes On
by Cyanne 76
Summary: Jonathan Weatherby Turner has led a simple life, content to be alone with his books and his thoughts. Then a person from his parents' past shows up at their door and teaches him a thing or two about life, love, and the pursuit of happiness. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The Story Goes On

Disclaimer: If I owned Disney, I would own Pirates of the Caribbean. Put since I'm a broke college student who couldn't even afford to buy one of those Mickey Mouse hats at Disney World, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. So sue me. Um, on second thought, don't sue me. It would be a waste of time, all you could get out of it is a few quarters for laundry.  
  
---  
William Turner, his chocolate hair bedraggled from the ride back from fetching the doctor, paced up and down the hallway. Stifled moans escaped from behind the wooden door that he was forbidden to enter. With each moan, Will cringed. Gretchen, a chamber maid, approached her master tentatively.  
"Mister Turner, if you don't mind me sayin' it, you should probably sit down. The doctor does not need two patients. Well, at least not yet."  
Will forced a small smile. "You're probably right, Gretchen. But I cannot, in good conscience, rest while Mrs. Turner is.." his face reddened at the personal nature of the subject.  
Gretchen spared him from having to finish. "I understand, but you must realize this could take all night."  
Will's eyes widened, and he swallowed. "Yes, yes, of course. All night, you say?" He voice nearly squeaked.  
Gretchen suppressed a smile, and nodded. "You'll want to be resting eventually, because the Lord above know once it's over you won't be doing Mrs. Turner any good if you can't stand up!"  
"Yes, yes, I suppose you are quite right. Thank you, Gretchen." Gretchen curtsied and returned to polishing silver.  
A loud, low scream echoed in the corridor, and Will instantly returned to pacing.  
  
Nine hours later-  
  
Dr. Gregory Watts laughed at the sight that greeted his eyes when he pulled open the door. Will Turner was on floor, his hands over his ears, fast asleep. The old doctor bent over Will's figure, lifted the blacksmith's calloused hands away from his ears, and cleared his throat. Will stirred, but didn't awaken, so Dr. Watts then tapped Will's shoulder.  
Will's eyes flickered open and he found himself gazing into a pair of pale blue, unfamiliar eyes. He jolted upright. Then he remembered the face.  
"Oh, Dr. Watts! How's Elizabeth? Can I see her?" Will said quickly, without a breath.  
Dr. Watts chuckled. "Mrs. Turner is quite exhausted, but otherwise fine."  
"Can I see her?" Will asked anxiously.  
"Don't you want to know about your son?" Dr. Watts asked, as Will's jaw fell open.  
"My son? I have... a son! Hey, everybody, I have a son!" Will called out, his face reflecting the ecstasy he felt.  
"Easy, Mr. Turner, it's not dawn yet, you'll wake the town!" The doctor laughed.  
"How is he?"  
"Why don't you go see for yourself. Your wife and son will be very glad to finally see you."  
Will clutched the doctor's shoulders and smiled. "Thank you!"  
  
In less than a few seconds, Will had rushed into the room where he had been denied access for the past ten hours. When he saw his wife seated with a bundle in her arms, his eyes misted.  
"Hello, Will." Elizabeth said, her voice tired, but joyful.  
Will leaned over the bed and kissed her on the forehead, then studied  
the face of his child. "He's a strapping young fellow, isn't he?"  
Will commented.  
"He's just like his father." Elizabeth responded. "Would you like to hold him?"  
"I don't want to beak the poor child." Will replied, sincerely.  
Elizabeth laughed. "You won't break him. Go ahead."  
Will's eyes met Elizabeth's, and he slowly picked up his son and cradled him in his arms. The child, who had been sleeping until that point, opened his eyes and looked up at his father. Tears trickled down Will's cheeks as his dark eyes met with the baby blue of his son's.  
"I love you, son." Will whispered. The child responded by closing his eyes once again.  
"Well, Papa, what shall we name him?" Elizabeth asked softly.  
"To be quite honest, I don't think there's a name on God's green earth that would be perfect enough for this child."  
Elizabeth remained quiet for a moment, and then smiled. "Shall we name him after you, then?"  
William was quick to respond. "Lord knows we don't need another William Turner in this world."  
"Then what about Jonathan? Jonathan Weatherby Turner."  
A grin stretched across Will's face as he tested the name. "Jonathan Weatherby Turner. It's perfect."  
And with that, Jonathan Weatherby Turner parted his lips and began to cry. 


	2. Chapter 2 Jonathan Turner and Jonathan S...

Disclaimer: I know it's shocking, but I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its accessories. It's true, just ask Disney. I do, however, claim to own the creative rights to Jonathan Weatherby Turner, and all story lines not from the film. You are welcome to use them, if you'd like, but it would be nice if you'd drop me a note first! And now.happy reading!  
  
"Jonathan?! Jonathan Weatherby Turner, where are you?" Elizabeth's voice echoed throughout the halls of the governor's mansion. "Father? Jonathan?"  
  
The sound of distant laughter met Elizabeth's ears, and she shook her head with a smile. She marched down the corridor and pulled open the doors of her father's library. A tall, slim young man, his long brown hair in a ponytail, stood up from his chair.  
  
"Mother! I was just reading Grandfather some of Jonathan Swift's newest publication. He is quite possibly the wittiest scholar in England. Oh, you must hear some of it, Mother." He jabbered excitedly.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten something, Jonathan." She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're referring to, Mother. I took care of everything at the bank this morning, and I have no appointments until-" He stopped abruptly and returned to his seat, covering his face with hands.  
  
"Miss Wenham and the Captain were none too pleased that their host was absent." Elizabeth chided.  
  
"Now, Elizabeth, do not be too harsh on the boy. He's been entertaining his aging grandfather. Surely, your guests would understand." Governor Weatherby Swann tried.  
  
Sighing, Jonathan looked up from his hands. "It's just as well. Miss Wenham would be sure to find me dull company."  
  
Elizabeth's expression softened. "Now you know that is not true. The Captain delights in your insight, and Miss Wenham." She searched for the right words, but came up empty.  
  
"Don't fool yourself, Mother. Miss Charity Wenham would sooner have a sack of flour to talk with than myself. In any case, she shan't be back. I missed my engagement, which is inexcusable."  
  
"Indeed, it is inexcusable. That is, if you don't have a mother who happens to be very good at covering for your absent mindedness." Elizabeth's lips played with a smile as she watched her son's eyes widen with hope. "You had some very important business to attend to. An emergency, if I recall correctly. You should know that one of your dying clients requested your presence at the signing of his will."  
  
Relief spread across Jonathan's face. "Mother, you are absolutely wonderful." He said, and placed a firm kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I'm fully aware of that. But thank you for reminding me." Her eyes sparkled, and she added, "Miss Wenham and her father will be back one week from tomorrow for tea. Will you do me a favor, Jon?"  
  
"Anything, Mother."  
  
"Don't forget."  
  
"I shall try with all of my being." Jonathan vowed.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than try if you ever hope to win Miss Wenham's heart."  
  
"Mother!" Jonathan exclaimed, his cheeks warming. "I never said I...well, had any feelings toward Miss Wenham. I respect the Captain and welcome his knowledge, that is all."  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Are you telling me that you do not find Miss Wenham agreeable?"  
  
"I find her very agreeable, Mother, but-"  
  
"Then you do not find her attractive?"  
  
"I never said that! I merely said-"  
  
Governor Swann cleared his throat. "If I may intercede here, I think perhaps Jonathan is entitled to a little secrecy when women are involved."  
  
Elizabeth threw back her head and laughed outright. "Father, you must be serious! Can you not recall harassing me about Admiral Norrington's affections in my youth?"  
  
Jonathan raised his right eyebrow. "Mother, you never mentioned that you and Admiral Norrington courted!"  
  
Elizabeth gave a queer sort of smirk. "Yes, well, that was a very long time ago. He was a Commodore in those days, and I was only eighteen. Your grandfather tried just about every tactic known to man to try and marry us."  
  
The Governor snorted. "That is quite untrue, daughter. I hardly made an effort at all."  
  
"Oh, I must be mistaken in my memory." Elizabeth winked at her son. "In any case, it didn't work. Will was, and is, the only man my heart belongs to."  
  
The tone in Elizabeth's voice was not one that Jonathan hadn't heard before, but it never ceased to make him both uncomfortable and envious.  
  
At the age of twenty-one, Jonathan's time was filled with acquiring knowledge. There were plenty of lovely young females who paraded around Port Royale like colorful fruits, just waiting to be plucked of the branched of girlhood by a suitable husband, but Jonathan appeared uninterested. He was handsome enough, for his parents were, even at forty- one and forty-three still envied for their beauty. He was certainly wealthy enough, for his father had accumulated a surplus of wealth as both the part-owner of a successful blacksmith shop and as a sea merchant. By all accounts, he should very well have been well on his way to choosing a bride and beginning the next generation of Turners on Port Royale. But the mysteries of womanhood stretched far beyond Jonathan Weatherby Turner's scope of knowledge, and in all of his studies, he had yet to encounter a tangible solution to this problem.  
  
Jonathan knew what his mother's intentions were each time she invited one of Port Royale's eligible young women over for tea. He had even taken a liking to a few of them, though he would not readily admit that to anyone other than himself. However, during these tea times, Jonathan would remain silent for the duration of the visit, only piping in now and again with some piece of intellect he had recently absorbed. The young women were unsure of how to react to his behavior, and rarely accepted another invitation. Charity Wenham, the daughter of the retired Naval Captain, Abner Wenham, had been one of the few to return for a second visit. She did not seem to be highly impressed by Jonathan's etiquette, but she was polite. She was quite stunning, and Jonathan recognized that; however, he was also aware that the driving force behind her presence at the Turner household was the Captain. Thinking of this, a sigh escaped from Jonathan's lips.  
  
Elizabeth placed a kiss on her father's cheek and smiled warmly. "I think it is time for Jonathan to accompany me home. Will is due home at any hour now."  
  
"Of course, Elizabeth." The governor grinned, and glanced at Jonathan. "You will come back tomorrow and finish Swift with your old grandfather, won't you?"  
  
Jonathan nodded. "I shall come sometime after noon."  
  
And with those words, Elizabeth and Jonathan Turner started for home.  
  
More to come!  
  
Lady_Lily9: Thanks for the feedback! I hope you keep reading!  
  
lateBloomer04: Yes, Will, Liz and children are a good combination. ( Thanks for reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3 A Welcome Home and a Strange G...

Disclaimer: Between writing the last chapter and this chapter, I bought Disney and all of the rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I'm also a compulsive liar. I'll let you decide if I'm telling the truth or not, but please keep in mind that I have approximately $1.75 in laundry money to spare, so unless Disney was in the discount bin at Wal-Mart, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything associated with it. I do however own Jonathan Weatherby Turner, Charity Wenham, and the entire array of characters who are not featured in the film, as well as the storyline. But, if you ask very politely, I might just letcha borrow them for a time. Enjoy!  
  
"Mother, a watched pot never boils." Jonathan said between chuckles as he sat with his mother in the parlour.  
  
Elizabeth turned her head away from the window and frowned. "And just what is that supposed to mean, Jonathan?"  
  
"If you keep looking out that window, he's never going to come." He stated with a smirk.  
  
"I do not see what that has to do with boiling pots." Elizabeth replied, her eyes temporarily peeled away from the window.  
  
"It's quite simple, really. It has been observed that when one is waiting for a pot of water to boil, staring at the pot makes time seem to go by-"  
  
"He's here!" Elizabeth squealed upon spying a carriage pulled at the side of the road.  
  
Elizabeth briefly checked her appearance in a mirror before darting to the doorway. Jonathan watched her scamper off, and after shaking his head with a smirk, slowly followed suit. His father had only been away for four weeks on a brief business excursion, but from the way his mother was acting, one would think he'd been away for years.  
  
Elizabeth waited impatiently by the door, nearly knocking the butler over when the bell finally rang.  
  
"I'll answer it, Gerard!" She cried.  
  
Elizabeth pulled the large wooden door open, and pulled the figure in for a kiss.  
  
"I see you've missed me, love." Elizabeth broke away and gasped.  
  
"Now don't ye go tellin' me that you've forgotten yer old mate, Miss Swann." The man cocked his head and smoothed his mustache.  
  
"It's Mrs. Turner, now, Jack." She responded, breathless.  
  
"Oh, good, so you do remember me. Now, may I come in, Mrs. Turner?" Jack asked, stepping through the threshold before Elizabeth could respond.  
  
Jonathan watched, his face a mask of confusion, as a strangely dressed and poorly-groomed man appeared in the entry way, his mother behind. Spying Jonathan, the man broke into a toothy grin.  
  
"So this must be Whelp Junior, then!" At Jonathan's bewildered reaction, the man stepped forward and extended his hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow, mate."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Jonathan accepted the hand. "Jonathan Weatherby Turner. It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Sparrow."  
  
Captain Sparrow released a loud laugh. "Ye've trained him, well, William, I'll give you that."  
  
At the mention of William's name, Elizabeth whirled around. Her husband stood in the doorway, a mischievous smile spread across his face. With a small cry, Elizabeth threw her arms around him and pulled him tight.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were bringing home a guest." She whispered.  
  
"Something came up." William responded quietly before kissing his wife's forehead.  
  
Elizabeth wondered about William's strange comment, but placed in the back of her mind for the time being. He was home, he was safe, and she was glad. And now a man who she hadn't seen in twenty-three years was standing in her foyer, eying the pretty young maids who were watching the scene from down the hall.  
  
"Son! I hope you've been taking good care of your mother while I've been away." William said as he embraced Jonathan.  
  
"I've tried." Jonathan replied.  
  
"Of course he did, mate! He probably had to, what with all the greedy Navy men who'd love to get their high-to-do hands on-" Captain Sparrow added, raising his hands and closing his mouth when William shot him a threatening glare.  
  
Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "If you are referring to Admiral Norrington, he is a respectable married man, as I am woman. As for the others, I'm no longer young, Jack-"  
  
Jack raised a finger. "That's Captain Jack, love. Captain Jack. And there's no need to get yer corset in a pinch, I was only trying to pay a compliment to an old friend."  
  
Jonathan stared at this Captain Jack Sparrow who had just entered his house with wonder. He was a respectable height, with a long, unkempt beard, and hair in an equal state. Although there were black streaks in both the hair and beard, they were mostly silver. The Captain had heavy black kohl under his eyes, and a mouth filled with both pearl and gold. His clothes were filthy, and his head was capped off with an even filthier hat. When contrasted with the starch whiteness and polished floors of the Turner home, Captain Jack looked more out of place than a nun at a brothel. Captain Sparrow obviously was an old acquaintance of Will and Elizabeth, but how that could be escaped the boundaries of Jonathan's imagination.  
  
Will cleared his throat. "Why don't we bring this conversation into the parlour. We have much to talk about."  
  
"I think I'd like it better out here, savvy?" Jack said with a nod of the head in the direction of the maids.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief, but Jonathan noticed a slight smile on the corner of her mouth. William simply gave Jack a push in the parlour's direction.  
  
"No need to get violent, Whelp!" The Captain exclaimed, although it was easy to detect an amused tone to his voice.  
  
"Jack-" Elizabeth began once the foursome were settled and the doors shut in the parlour. "Excuse me, Captain Jack, I'm afraid I do not know to what we owe your presence to."  
  
Jack carefully studied his blackened fingernails as he responded, "I think you'd better be askin' yer husband that question, Elizabeth."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
(dun dun dun)  
  
Blaze: Thanks bunches and bunches for your feedback! Let's just say that the Cap'n and Jon are going to have a few heart to hearts before this thing's done with. :-) Thanks again! 


	4. Chapter 4 A Friendly Chat

Disclaimer: If you actually think that I own Pirates of the Caribbean, I'd suggest that you re-evaluate everything that you've ever done in your life, because you are quite possibly insane. Cyanne is no synonymous with Disney, and since Disney owns PotC, I do not. Oh well. At least I am consoled by the fact that I do own Jonathan Turner, the storyline, and everything else that's not featured in the film. Small consolation, eh?  
  
Elizabeth's eyes moved away from Captain Sparrow and onto the face of her husband, who was wearing a sheepish grin.  
  
"William, darling, what do you have to say in response?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.  
  
William emitted a nervous laugh and mumbled something that was mostly incoherent. To Jonathan, it sounded something like, "Mmph.Jack..save..here."  
  
Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Would you mind repeating that, my love? Louder, this time, and looking into my eyes rather than the buckles on your shoes."  
  
Will cleared his throat. "Of course, darling. Jack saved my life, in doing so lost his ship, and is going to be living here with us for a few.." His voice trailed off.  
  
Elizabeth widened her eyes. "I don't believe you finished, William."  
  
"A few months, just until the Pearl comes back to Tortuga." He finished.  
  
There was a pause as Elizabeth digested the information. Will tapped his foot at a rapid pace while Jonathan simply stared ahead of him. Finally, Captain Sparrow interjected.  
  
"Ye don't have to polish me boots with yer tears of gratitude, Mrs. Turner. It was all in the line of duty." Jack said, then stood up and bowed dramatically, removing his hat. "There's nothin' a pirate likes better than puttin' his own plunder on the line for the sake of another. Especially when the one who does the saving winds up stranded in Tortuga with the whelp he saved while his own ship sails off into the sunset."  
  
"How noble of you, indeed." Elizabeth's response was tinged with cynicism. "How dreadful it must be for a pirate to be without his beloved booty. May I inquire as to what you were doing, dear William, when you needed to be saved?"  
  
Jack returned to his seat and laughed quietly, thinking of how amusing it would be to watch Will tell his wife what had happened.  
  
"Well, you see, I was having a meeting with a merchant from Spain when I was chased by some bad men who thought I had money to steal and just as they cornered me, Jack happened to come around the bend and scare them away. Then Jack showed me a good place to hide, which took a great deal of time, and he missed the departure of his boat. Since he saved my life, I figured the least that I could do was offer him shelter." William finished with a weak smile.  
  
"Start that over, only leave out all of the lies." Elizabeth's lips were pressed together sternly.  
  
Jack yawned. "He's not a very good story-teller, love. Mayhaps the ol' Captain should give it a go, eh?" Will shot Jack a warning glance, but Jack ignored it. "Your dear William was pressin' his luck with none other than Captain Jorge el Asesino in the pub over a matter of a few crew members when el Asesino pulled a sword. Of course the whelp couldn't resist a fair fight. So he wound up with a kick in God's gift to women, and a pistol against the side of his head. Well, let's just say it's a good thing that I came along because I happen to know a few things about Asesino that he wouldn't want me to go revealing to all of Tortuga. Dear William was released, and quite happy to be alive, so I rose to the occasion and financed a little celebration. Kid never could hold his liquor, and I wasn't about to let him run into Asesino alone in his present state, so I stood guard. Meanwhile, on the Black Pearl, my crew was waitin' for my return for the departure at the end of the day. And that, love, is when I missed my boat. She'll be coming back to Tortuga 'round the beginning of August, at which time I can slip out of your lives again."  
  
Elizabeth forced a smile as she rose from her seat. "If you would excuse us, gentlemen, William and I need to talk."  
  
"Yes, yes, you would, wouldn't you. Come, young Master Turner, let's leave these two to enjoy some privacy." Jack winked at William, who glared back.  
  
Jonathan followed as Captain Sparrow exited the room. Once they had closed the doors behind them, Jonathan turned to Jack.  
  
"You're a pirate, then?" Jonathan asked, his voice quiet.  
  
Jack, who had discovered the mirror hanging on the wall, examined the condition of his teeth before responding.  
  
"Well I'm not the bloody King of England, now am I, mate?"  
  
"No, I suppose you are not." He paused, pondering his next question. "How do you know my father, then?"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Now don't tell me your father hasn't told you the story?" At Jonathan's blank stare, Jack sighed. "Cursed pirates, your mum's kidnapping, your father's blood-any of that sound familiar?"  
  
Jonathan shook his head.  
  
"Your father, son, is a pirate by birth- so when your mother took his medallion."  
  
"Excuse me? My father a pirate? Don't be ridiculous. He's a blacksm-"  
  
"Maybe so, but then how would you explain all of this finery, lad?" Jack asked, gesturing around the hallway.  
  
Jonathan's eyes narrowed. "He owns the shop, and he takes part in some overseas trading as well. My father is a brilliant business man, and he has done very well."  
  
Jack's lips curled into a smile. "Overseas trading, piracy, it's not a matter what he calls it, he's thieving just the same."  
  
"My grandfather is the governor of this island. He would tolerate having a pirate as his kinsman, Captain Sparrow. Say what you'd like, but my father is a good man."  
  
"I never said he wasn't, mate. I only said he's a pirate, not the devil."  
  
Jonathan knew that what Captain Sparrow had just told him made sense. He was a financer by profession, he knew that his father's financial success was inconceivable for a blacksmith who occasionally trades his tools in for a sea merchant. Still, he refused to admit that Sparrow was right. His parents would not have lied to him all of his life.  
  
"You, Captain Sparrow, are unaware of what you're speaking of. Perhaps you've forgotten how you've really met my father with all of the whiskey you've consumed since. I'm going to forgive you for your error, but I will not tolerate hearing any more of it." Jonathan's cheeks were flushed, and his brown eyes were wide.  
"I didn't mean no harm, lad. You've got your father's temper, that's for sure."  
  
"Call me Mister Turner. I am no longer a child, and I will not be addressed as such. Especially by a lying pirate like yourself."  
  
"Have you got yourself a girl, Mister Turner?" Jack suddenly asked.  
  
Jonathan was taken aback, and all generic responses to that question temporarily fled from his mind. There was a pause before he answered, "No."  
  
A snake-like grin slowly stretched its way across Captain Sparrow's face. "Maybe if you relaxed a bit, you would. Savvy?"  
  
"I do not need courting advice, Mister Sparrow. I can manage on my own terms, thank you." Even as he said it, he knew the falsity of the statement.  
  
"It was just a suggestion." Sparrow shrugged, noting the insecurity in Jonathan's eyes. "Now, I'm going to go get me a drink. Which way to the kitchen, mate?"  
  
More to come!  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews! It means so much to me! 


	5. Chapter 5 The Wenhams

Disclaimer: While I do hold "Pirates of the Caribbean" in high esteem, I do not own any part of it. So there. Jonathan Weatherby Turner, the Wenhams, and any servants, however, I do own. I also like to think that my plotline is at least a little bit original; hence, I own that, too. If you'd like to use anything that I have created, just contact me and I'll probably let you. Enjoy!  
  
Jack Sparrow took over the Turner household like a gust of wind, and in a matter of days the servants were all calling him Hannibal Sparrow after the famous Carthaginian conquerer. The female servants were especially fond of Captain Jack, and he more than returned the admiration. Although he was no longer young, his appreciation for the female in all of her glories had not dimmed. Rumors quickly spread about him and the pretty young scullery maid, Helen O'Toole. It was said that more than once Helen brought Jack a bottle of fine wine in his chambers and didn't emerge until the wee hours of the night. Jonathan was well aware of such rumors, but he pretended not to care. Jack Sparrow had not left a good impression on him with their first conversation, and he had since avoided contact with the scallywag.  
  
Since Sparrow's arrival, William had been incredibly generous to his handsome wife. The refined folks looked at her expensive new accessories, hats, dresses, and elaborate bouquets, as a sign of how very much Will had missed Elizabeth while he had been at sea. The servants knew better. Elizabeth had not been pleased when Will had brought Jack home, and she was even less pleased when she found out why. She enjoyed Jack's company in small portions, and found his quirky charm to be endearing at times, but five long months with the pirate under her roof would prove to be quite taxing.  
  
Jonathan had not questioned his father about the Captain's accusations of piracy, but it had been on his mind frequently. With each new gift his mother received, Jonathan inwardly questioned his father's true career. One week after Sparrow's arrival to the Turner home found Jonathan seated in the parlour alone with a map spread in front of him. He was in little mood to study, however. His was trying to decide whether or not he should mention Jack's claims to his father. On the one hand, he wanted to know so that he could prove to Sparrow once and for all that he was completely off target. Yet on the other, Jonathan feared William's positive response to the question. He rubbed his right temple with his fingers while he pondered his dilemma. Suddenly, he stood up. He was twenty-one years old and was darn well old enough to ask his father a simple question. With a stomp of his boot, he headed towards the door, exuding confidence.  
  
"Jonathan, love, Captain and Miss Wenham have just arrived for tea!" Elizabeth said, with an air of excitement. Both parties stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Jonathan Weatherby, I dare say you do not look at all prepared for this meeting. Had you forgotten?" She made a note of Jonathan's unkempt hair and startled expression.  
  
"Of course not, mother. I simply.lost track of time, is all." He responded, his eyes on the floor.  
  
"What is a mother to do, Jonathan? Now quickly, go fix yourself while I entertain your guests." She pecked Jonathan on the cheek, and added, "Do hurry!"  
  
Jonathan nodded and moved briskly up the stairs to his bed chambers. With a shake of the head, Elizabeth went to the front hall, where Captain and Charity Wenham were waiting. As soon as she came into view, she donned a charming smile.  
  
"How very nice to see you again!" Elizabeth cooed as Gerald took the pair's hats. "My son shall join us in just a few moments. Why don't we settle in the parlour and have some tea while we wait?"  
  
When Charity didn't see Jonathan come to greet her with Mrs. Turner, her heart sank. He had forgotten again, which certainly meant that he had no interest in her. Still, at Mrs. Turner's suggestion, she forced a polite smile. "Of course, Mrs. Turner."  
  
As the threesome moved towards the parlour, it was all Charity could do to retain her pleased expression. She could already presume that Jonathan Turner would not be joining them later, as Elizabeth had told her and her father. After an hour of polite chatter, Mrs. Turner would explain that Jonathan had a very pressing business engagement which had kept him from being prompt, and must have held him longer than she expected. With a promise to try again next week, Charity would leave with her father, another small piece of her heart ripped away.  
  
They sat down in the parlour, and an older maid wordlessly followed with a tea tray.  
  
"Mrs. Turner, let me once again praise you on your fine house. It is one of the loveliest in town, if I may say so." Captain Wenham remarked in a gravelly voice.  
  
"You may, and I thank you for the compliment. Mr. Turner has done well to provide."  
  
Captain Wenham and Elizabeth engaged in several brief discussions about food, weather, and clothing for quite some time. Charity occasionally piped in with a quick agreement or laugh, but otherwise remained quiet. She was feeling too rejected to say anything insightful. The sound of the parlour door opening paused the conversation, and Charity's eyes lit up to see Jonathan walking hastily to a seat.  
  
"Captain Wenham, Miss Wenham, let me express my apologies for my tardiness. It is a pleasure to see you both." He said in a nervous voice.  
  
Charity thought Jonathan was, at that moment, the most handsome young man she had ever laid eyes on. He was dressed in a fine suit, and his long, chocolate hair was pulled back neatly. Her pale blue eyes focused intently on his chiseled features, and she blushed when she caught Mrs. Turner steal a glance at her.  
  
Jonathan found Charity to be flawless as well. Her raven hair was arranged fashionably on top of her head, and her robin's egg dress made her eyes seem all the bluer. In fact, he nearly lost his breath when he first walked in and saw her.  
  
Both Elizabeth and Captain Wenham sensed the attraction between their offspring, and neither could be more pleased. Elizabeth was already choosing flowers for Charity's wedding bouquet in her mind. Captain Wenham was envisioning a grandchild on each knee, and a beautiful home to retire to when he could no longer move about.  
The conversation after Jonathan's arrival changed very little. Jonathan did not want to bore Charity with his talk of books and maps, and therefore refrained from talking much at all. Charity did not want to seem foolish by chattering too much, and only interjected in conversations when her father motioned for her to. When it was time for the Wenhams to depart, Jonathan felt like he had repulsed Charity, and did not feel like he should humiliate himself by requesting her presence in his home again. Elizabeth, however, had other ideas.  
  
"Jonathan and I would love it if you would join us next Friday for dinner." Elizabeth exclaimed.  
  
"We would be most happy to attend." Captain Wenham responded.  
  
"Splendid. Dinner will be served by seven o'clock. I will have Maurice prepare something exquisite."  
  
When the doors shut behind the Wenhams, Elizabeth turned to her son. "That went remarkably well, don't you think?"  
  
Jonathan's reply was a half-hearted, "I suppose so."  
  
In their carriage, Abner Wenham turned a smiling face to his daughter. "I can hear wedding bells chime already."  
  
Charity smiled, but her heart was heavy. Jonathan had not asked her one question the entire tea, and it was Elizabeth who had extended the invitation to dine with the Turners the following Friday. She was quite certain that Jonathan's interests did not include herself.  
  
A dinner that evening, Captain Sparrow put on sly grin as he looked at Jonathan's blank face. "How'd yer tea with the lady friend work out for you, mate?" He asked, taking a large bite of lamb.  
  
Jonathan looked up at Jack with cold eyes. "That is none of your concern, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
Jack didn't bother to correct the lad on his error in his title, which took some restraint. Instead he placed one elbow on the table and leaned his chin on his fist. "Not well, I take it."  
  
"Jack-" Will warned.  
  
"Because if you want any advice, remember, I'm always available for a friendly heart-to-heart about the ways to woo women friends." Jack winked at Jonathan, whose eyes had changed from just cold to angry.  
  
"That will not be necessary, Mr. Sparrow. Excuse me, but I am quite exhausted. Good night." With those words, he placed his napkin on the table and marched upstairs.  
  
I would thank reviewers, but I did have any last time. It's quite depressing, really. I actually was beginning to like my little story in the last segment, and I was hoping others would feel the same. Ah well. I write not for the praise of others, but for my own personal procrastination pleasure, I suppose. Heh. I hope you enjoyed this selection, and more will come soon! 


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth Emerges

**Disclaimer**: Pirates of the Caribbean is a wonderful franchise that is not affiliated with me in any way. It follows, then, that the characters featured in the film do not belong to me. I'm sure Disney won't be upset if I borrow them for a bit, eh?

**Author's Note**: Ack! It's been almost eleven months since I updated! I apologize profusely, and I bequeath Will Turner shaped soaps to all those who have stuck with me.

* * *

"Grandfather, if I ask you a question, will you promise to answer me honestly and not question why I am asking it?"

"Of course, my boy." Jonathan was normally very serious, but Weatherby Swann saw a look of concern in his grandson's face that went quite beyond his usual solemnity.

Jonathan was silent.

"Go ahead, Jonathan." Governor Swann urged, his curiosity piqued.

"Is my father a pirate?" The words escaped before Jonathan had time for further consideration.

The Governor swallowed. He was a politician, and therefore a skilled rhetorician, but even he had little way to talk his way out of this quandary. He felt the boy's eyes on him, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Your father is a good man, Jonathan. I would not have entrusted my daughter to him if he wasn't." He finished with a weak smile.

Jonathan had opened the bag and he was not about to let the cat be shoved back inside. "Are you, then, telling me that he is not a pirate?"

It was ironic that Jonathan sought the answer to this inevitable question with his grandfather. Weatherby was, in fact, the principle reason why Jonathan had not learned of his father's profession before. He had allowed Elizabeth and Will to marry, even knowing that the young man was forever destined to a life of piracy. Understandably, however, he did not want the illegal activities of his son-in-law known, and therefore had done his best to conceal the knowledge of them from the general public. The officials on the island were financially compensated in return for ignoring William's indiscretions to the law. Above all, Weatherby instructed, any children they might produce should never be told of their father's lifestyle, for fear that they, too, might choose the same dangerous path.

Sighing, the aging man closed his eyes. "He is a good man, Jonathan- and a pirate."

Jonathan's throat was suddenly as dry as dust and his eyes wide. "I-I must go. Thank you." He stammered.

As the boy walked shakily out of the library, his grandfather rubbed his temples. He had just told his grandson that everyone he had ever trusted in his life had lied to him, and there was no ignoring the pain in his eyes.

Jonathan's initial shock had transformed into seething rage by the time he arrived at his home. Exploding out of the carriage before the driver had even come to a complete stop, he trampled up the front steps, his brown eyes flashing. He threw the door open and, ignoring his mother's questions, marched hastily toward his father's study.

"How dare you?" Jonathan blurted, not giving his father the opportunity to greet him or protest the intrusion.

The elder Turner blinked, confusion spreading across his face. "Jonathan, what are you—"

"Damn you! Damn you and your pathetic sea merchant stories! Are you even my father, or did you lie about that, too?" His nostrils were flaring, and his voice was unnaturally loud.

Jack Sparrow. It was the only explanation for his son's sudden outburst. If he could explain away Jack Sparrow, he could calm him. It was simple.

"What has Jack told you?" Father asked son, his voice steady.

"It doesn't matter, I wouldn't believe a bloody thing that came out of that man's repulsive mouth. When my own grandfather tells me that I've been lied to my entire life, and that my father is not, in fact, a respectable man after all, but a stupid, bloody pirate, it's quite another story!" The words cascaded from his lips with little thought.

William inhaled slowly, regretting the past twenty-one years in a moment. "Jon, son, you know we would have told you...it was for your own good that that particular bit of information was withheld."

"For my own good, father? It was for my own good that you didn't tell me that you were a buccaneer, every day risking your life and abandoning any sense of honor for a chest of coins? Were you intending to wait until you were standing at the gallows before you told me? Oh, no, you probably would have waited until my own neck was strung up for harboring a thief in my midst and I was standing next to you in purgatory before you finally explained anything!"

"You are over-reacting!" Will's own voice was raising as he listened to his son fling accusations about his character. He was a pirate, yes, but not a villain, and he didn't deserve to be addressed as such. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to follow in my footsteps! Do you think I'm proud to be a pirate? No! But it's in my blood and I can't escape that. I tried to once, and failed miserably. But you are the grandson of a governor...you have opportunities that I never had as a young man! Your blood has been diluted. Telling you what I am would only encourage you to—"

"Do you really know me so little, father?" Jonathan's voice was quiet now, disturbingly so. "You are my father, but that doesn't mean that I have all of your faults."

As Will struggled to prevent the horrible outburst that was very close to escaping, Jonathan snorted and stormed out of the study, slamming the door behind him.

Anyone who was in the Turner household at the time of this argument could not escape eavesdropping. Two grown men yelling in full voice was not a common occurrence, and it shattered the silence that usually draped the marble hallways.

Elizabeth, of course, was horrified. Not only of her son's revelation and uncharacteristic fit, but also of her husband's response. She could not decide whether to scold or comfort Jonathan, so she settled on reprimanding William first.

"William Turner, how could you?" Will's face was crimson from anger, and his wife's chiding tone was the last straw.

"Please, Elizabeth, not now!" He admonished, and brushed past her figure in the doorframe. His heavy footsteps echoed as he stomped down the hallway and out the front door, presumably to find relief in a pub.

Jack Sparrow listened to the scene play out with a bemused smile from the stair banister. He was in a right jolly mood, for he had just finished a bottle of sherry with his two favorite maids. The family's quarrel gave him the entertainment he craved after such fine drink.

* * *

_More to come! I heart reviews! They help me overcome writer's block. _


End file.
